


strands

by racingshadows



Category: Wolf in the House (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Haircuts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racingshadows/pseuds/racingshadows
Summary: “Your hair’s gotten longer,” Ein said.“I suppose so.” Diesel replied, as he combed his hair with his fingers.“Want me to cut it?”Diesel’s hair had never been trimmed ever since Berlin.
Relationships: Diesel/Lee Ein
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	strands

That night, when Ein had taken a blanket and wrapped it around Diesel — who had stood up, with back facing Ein — his hands were raised to Diesel’s hair, as he helped him pull his hair out of blanket. 

“Your hair’s gotten longer,” Ein said.

“I suppose so.” Diesel replied, as he combed his hair with his fingers.

“Want me to cut it?”

Diesel’s hair had never been trimmed ever since Berlin.

“Hmm, what do _you_ think?” Diesel asked. “You want my hair to be as short as Bexan?”

Ein _had_ actually pictured it; Diesel’s face — pale, golden eyes, blonde lock, _beautiful_ — but with Bexan’s hair. He scoffed, as he wrapped his arms around Diesel’s waist. “Don’t be ridiculous.” He said, warm breath hovering on Diesel’s nape as he shivered. Ein’s arms wrapped tighter, and he pressed his lips on Diesel’s nape.

“You like my long hair more?”

“Mm.” Ein muttered.

“I like it too,” Diesel said, turning to face Ein, as his face leaned closer, almost like he was in for a kiss. And their lips touched, brushed against each other, but Diesel stopped, _hesitated_.

Except Ein knew he was not hesitating.

“Especially I _like_ it when you pull my hair…” Diesel said, _whispered_ the words to Ein’s lips. 

Ein’s arm wrapped tighter around Diesel’s waist, as his one hand moved upward to Diesel’s nape; holding him in place as he kissed him. The kiss was short, quick; but Ein left no room for Diesel to complain. He leaned in, again. He held him, again. 

Diesel’s hands moved to let go of the blanket around his body, and let it down, leaving his chest and back bare. Ein stopped, and looked at him — _at his face, his eyes, looking for uncertainties before remembering, all they had was each other, with future, a certain one, ahead_ — and then… he stared at those lips he just kissed a moment ago. 

“Leto,” he said.

“Ein.” Diesel smiled, his hands cupped Ein’s face, and this time, _he_ held him in place, as he leaned for a kiss, or two, or another, _and another_.

They usually went at it in a rush; almost no time for Ein to take off his clothes and socks, and Ein having to touch Diesel so they could come together. Not that they both minded it; they could just go for another round, until midnight, when they were breathless, a mess.

But tonight — tonight they wanted to take it _slow_. 

Lips brushing on skin, hands caressing, teeth nibbling and pecking, eyes glancing at another, while ears listening to every sound each makes. 

Diesel pleaded. “Ein,” he said, whispered, shaky and his whole body was shivering; from the touch, from the lust. “Please.”

And Ein gave in.

He gave and gave, meeting Diesel’s want and need, while Diesel was also taking care of him, paying attention to every detail, every touch, every sound, and they gazed at one another.

“Leto,” Ein whispered, a hand moved to push a strand of Diesel’s hair of his eye. Diesel leaned to the touch.

Ein’s hand was still on his hair, gripping it tighter when Diesel pulled him for another kiss.

*

Afterwards, in the bath, Ein was playing with Diesel’s hair; twirling it around his fingers, while he looked, pondered, until Diesel broke his train of thought.

“You really like my hair that much?”

“It’s not that,” Ein replied. 

“Then what is it?” Diesel asked. 

Ein stilled. His shoulder was pressed on the cold bathtub, but Diesel’s skin was warm on him. Soothing, relaxing, a peace that Ein knew would come to an end, someday. As it had always been. “I don’t have your photograph,” he finally said.

“Then let’s take one.” 

Ein shook his head slightly. “We can’t do that. The last time you were accidentally photographed, I was injured and you had to rescue me in Berlin.”

Diesel turned around, facing him, one hand on Ein’s chest as he leaned in. “Don’t remind me of that time.” He said. 

Ein’s fingers were still on Diesel’s hair. “So how about that haircut?”

*

Diesel’s new hair was not that short like Bexan, it hung just around the nape, barely covering it. Ein liked to press his lips on there whenever he got a chance, biting it, sometimes, mostly, when they were having sex.

Ein also kept lock of Diesel’s hair.

There had, and would be times when they were apart. A night or two or more, communications would still be available, but they only could not see each other. Distance made the heart fonder, and Ein would still long to see Diesel by his side. 

He kept it, so he could see strands of Diesel’s blond hair, and thought of him; pale, golden eyes, blond lock, _beautiful_.

*

“What about me?” Diesel demanded. “I want to have yours, too.”

Ein thought about it for a moment. He was in their room, when Diesel walked in and caught Ein looking at the lock. Ein looked through his drawer, and pulled out a scissor. “Here.”

He handed it to Diesel, and Diesel accepted it, eyes widened.

Ein leaned in, his face close to Diesel, eyes never leaving him. But Diesel didn’t even flinch, he snipped some strands of Ein’s black hair. Ein smiled a little when he saw it. Before he could pull away, Diesel left a kiss on Ein’s nape.

“We’ve come this far,” he said.

Ein replied, smiling, “We have.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [strands (пряди)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644513) by [taeho_misha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeho_misha/pseuds/taeho_misha)




End file.
